v2smutstonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret of the Lamps
This event has important differences from past 21 day events. At the end of the daily tournament the Mystery Cups quantity is reset. Opening duel chests earns Bronze Lamps and Mystery Cups. There is a marathon which lasts throughout the 21 days whereby the final top 500 get the event mythic card. The event chapter "Conquer the Guardians" is arranged differently and combat mechanics is different (details below). Defeating guardians earns Bronze Lamps and Boss Keys. Defeating bosses earns Silver Lamps and energy. Lamps The event features three types of Lamps: Bronze, Silver and Gold Lamps. Bronze Lamps - obtained from opening duel chest, defeating guardian stages in event chapter, purchase using gems, or quests which open in phase 2 Silver Lamps - obtained from defeating bosses in event chapter, picking in a Copper Dragon Coffer Gold Lamps - obtained from winning the event daily tournament (top 50 with most Mystery Cups each day), picking in a Silver Dragon Coffer Coffers Copper dragon coffer - 3 pickings, 1 unique event card and Silver lamps instead of cards are guaranteed. Unfortunately, you may be forced to choose between Silver Lamps and a unique event card. Silver Dragon coffer - 5 pickings, 1 unique event card and Gold lamps instead of cards are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Gold Lamps and a unique event card. Golden Dragon coffer - 10 pickings, many unique event cards and artifact are guaranteed. Likewise, you may be forced to choose between Artefact dups and a unique event card. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the event. Artifact New feature of the game and are designed similar to stones. Obtained from the Golden Dragon Coffer. Combine duplicates of the same artifact to level up the artifact (costs gold) - number of duplicates required at each level is 4 (to get level 2), 8, 12 then 20. Insert them into any black card (without an ability) to grant the card a new ability. Removal of the artifact from a card costs 15K gold at level 1 and progressively more gold at higher levels; 37k at level 2; 112k at level 4 and 150k at level 5. Phase 1 artifact : Black Fire. Phase 2 artifact : Dark Chain. Phase 3 artifact : Dark Cure. Assuming you have enough dups, it is possible to upgrade an artefact during the next week (when it's no longer available), or even after the event ends, exactly like card seducing. Conquer the Guardians Layout has changed from previous event chapters. Defeating guardians (consumes energy) earns Bronze Lamps and Boss Keys. Defeating bosses (consumes Boss Keys) earns Silver Lamps and energy. You can either raid the past 2 stages you have defeated, or the next highest one which you have not defeated (you cannot raid other stages). Combat takes into account the total damage that your cards makes against an enemy with thousands of HP. Unlike previous event chapters where progress depends on your strongest deck, there is a chance to have repeated attempts at each stage before a countdown timer runs out. After it runs out, the HP of the chapter is restored to full. There are 26 stages in phase 1, then stages 27-56 in phase 2, and finally stages 57-110 in phase 3 : Path You can earn Bronze Lamps and Mystery Cups by completing Path quests. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 650 - Level up a Dark card 685 - Win Duels 5 times 720 - Win Guardian 2 755 - Seduce Dark cards 3 times 790 - Open Silver Boxes 4 times 825 - Level up Dark cards 5 times 860 - Win Guardian 5 895 - Soulbind Dark Card 2 times 930 - Win Guardian 8 965 - Get 15 Rare Dark card duplicates 1000 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 1035 - Win Guardian 12 1070 - Get 40 Common Dark card duplicates 1105 - Spend 20000 Copper lamps 1140 - Have 3-tier soulbound Dark Card ............... seems to require "Perform 3-tier Soulbind of a Dark Card" 1175 - Get 10 Epic Dark card duplicates 1210 - Win Guardian 16 1245 - Gain Polished stone 1280 - Soulbind Dark Card 3 times 1315 - Get 4 Legendary Dark card duplicates 1350 - Spend 35000 Copper lamps 1385 - Reach Master League III in Duels 1420 - Level up Epic Dark cards 5 times 1455 - Soulbind Dark Card 10 times 1490 - Open Silver Dragon Coffer 1525 - Gain Regular stone 1560 - Get 30 Rare Dark card duplicates 1595 - Win Duels 20 times 1630 - Get 10 Epic Dark card duplicates 1665 - Have 6-tier soulbound Dark Card 1700 - Seduce Dark cards 5 times 1735 - Have 4-star Rogue card 1770 - Level up Dark cards 20 times 1805 - Gain Pure stone 1840 - Have 4-star Forest guardian card 1875 - Get 7 Legendary Dark card duplicates 1910 - Spend 50000 Copper lamps 1945 - Open Silver Box 7 times 1980 - Win Guardian 26 2015 - Open Golden Box 1 time 2050 - Soulbind Dark Card 5 times 2085 - Open Silver Dragon Coffer 3 times 2120 - Win a prize in the Mystery Tournament 2155 - Open Silver Dragon Coffer 6 times 2190 - Gain Radiant stone .......... (was bugged, but fixed now) 2225 - Level up Dark cards 15 times 2260 - Get 10 Legendary Dark card duplicates 2295 - Have 4-star Necromancer card ................ (actually have 4-star duplicates : 249) 2330 - Have 8-tier soulbound Dark Card 2365 - Have 4-star Witch hunter card ................ (actually have 4-star duplicates : 249) Phase 3 8000 - Level up Dark cards 25 times 8105 - Win a prize in the Mystery Tournament 8210 - Open Golden Dragon Coffer 8315 - Gain Flawless stone 8420 - Open Golden Box 4 times 8525 - Gain 100000 Copper lamps 8630 - Have 5-star Rogue card 8735 - Open Silver Dragon Coffer 10 times 8840 - Open chests in Duels 25 times 8945 - Have 5-star Forest guardian card 9050 - Get card duplicate from Wheel of Fortune 9155 - Have 10-tier soulbound Dark Card 9260 - Have 5-star Necromancer card 9365 - Gain Royal stone 9470 - Have 5-star Witch hunter card 9575 - Win Guardian 50 9680 - Open 3 Legendary Chests in Duels 9785 - Have 5-star Pagan card 9890 - Open Golden Dragon Coffer 3 times 9995 - Have 10-tier soulbound Dark Card 10100 - Have 5-star Pitlord card Daily Contest In phase 3, the coffers' cost increased by X5 for the copper and silver coffers (a total of X25 from phase 1!), and X3 for the golden coffer (a total of X15 from phase 1!), and there is no event daily tournament, but you can earn golden lamps and marathon cups, in addition to the 2 remaining event cards (Pitlord and Pagan) from the regular daily tournament measured in mojo as follows : Category:Events